I Always Beside You (EXO)
by Ryeong
Summary: Perjalanan Kyungsoo dan Kai. Bagaimana Kai bersamanya. Cinta yang telah ia pendam bertahun- tahun dan akhirnya terucap jua. A Kaisoo fanfiction. Sequel You Do Not Know Me.
1. Chapter 1

**You Do Not Know**

Author : Ryeong

EXO Member : Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo

Disclaimer : EXO Belong To Themselves, Their Family and God.

888

Bagi Do Kyungsoo, hidupnya adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Di benaknya, terlahir dalam keluarga berkecukupan, mempunyai prestasi yang menjanjikannya lulus tes masuk perguruan tinggi bergengsi, ibu yang selalu memberikannya semangat setiap hari, semua itu belum cukup tanpa pengakuan dari seorang Ayah.

Ayahnya adalah seorang pekerja keras dengan sifat dingin dan penuh wibawa. Sosok Do Seungsoo yang mempunyai garis wajah yang tegas menunjukan kerasnya pengalaman yang telah ia lewati. Pemikirannya yang cerdas telah membawa perusahaannya memayungi daratan Asia dan Amerika. Sifatnya yang _workaholic_ membuatnya selalu sibuk meski ia telah menikah dengan ibunya, Lee Kyunghee. Menjadikan pasangan itu hanya mempunyai satu anak laki - laki, anak tunggal, Do Kyungsoo.

Ayahnya jelas menginginkan sosok anak laki - laki yang kelak akan didiknya untuk menjadi seperti dirinya. Meski Ibunya selalu berkata bahwa ia masih kecil dan belum waktunya untuk dididik sang Ayah, Kyungsoo tahu, jika Ayahnya tidak menginginkan sosok anak laki - laki seperti dirinya.

Kyungsoo mewarisi otak cerdas sang Ayah, sayang fisiknya tidak pernah sama dengan sang Ayah. Ia terlahir dengan tubuh kecil dan lemah. Kyungsoo sering sakit, bahkan tidak jarang mengikuti ujian dengan gelang rumah sakit melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Hal tersebut yang menjadikan Ayahnya tidak pernah melihat sosoknya meski ia mengalungi medali emas olimpiade. Berpuluh piala sengaja dipajang Ibunya di ruangan utama, bermaksud agar Ayahnya melihat semua itu namun sosoknya tidak pernah digubris oleh sang Ayah.

Bahkan, hari ini, hari kelulusannya dari sekolah menengah atas. Ia menjadi lulusan terbaik, Ibunya membawa sebuket bunga dan kamera DLSR hanya untuk mengabadikan moment berharga anaknya. Namun, Ayahnya bahkan tidak sudi untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusannya.

Kyungsoo berbohong pada Ibunya bahwa setelah upacara kelulusan ia akan berkumpul bersama temannya yang lain untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka. Namun setelah melihat Ibunya telah menghilang di balik tikungan dengan mobil mewahnya, Kyungsoo yang telah menitipkan piagam serta medali miliknya pada sang Ibu, berbalik dari kerumunan teman - temannya dan berjalan menjauh.

Hanya dengan kemeja yang membalut tubuh kecilnya, Kyungsoo tahu dalam beberapa jam lagi ia akan jatuh sakit karena tubuhnya tidak tahan dengan angin malam dan sekarang ia hanya memakai pakaian tipis bahkan tanpa jas.

Kyungsoo membawa kakinya melangkah hingga kini iris hitam kelam miliknya menemukan sungai dengan pantulan cahaya lampu kota metropolitan didepannya. Ia mendudukan dirinya di atas sebuah rumput dan memeluk lututnya.

"Setelah berjalan tanpa arah, dan akhirnya kau berhenti disini, eh, Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, suara ini, suara yang ia kenal. Dan menjadi beban nomor kesekian baginya. Entah kenapa orang itu berada di tempat seperti ini, seharusnya ia sedang berada di klub malam dikelilingi gadis - gadis seperti yang sering dibincangkan teman - temannya tentang pemuda itu.

"Kau mengikutiku, eh—"

Siapa yang tidak tahu jika orang ini yang selalu membuat kepalanya berdenyut karena memikirkan kasus anak berandal yang harus ia tangani langsung sebagai presiden siswa. Anak yang sayangnya seorang pewaris tunggal dan peringkatnya selalu membayangi Kyungsoo semenjak sekolah dasar,

"—Kim Jongin?"

"Kalau iya, apakah sekarang kau mengakuiku, Putra Do Seungsoo?"

Kyungsoo berdecih, namun hal tersebut membuat pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya terkekeh pelan dan mulai mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo. Sedangkan pemuda mungil itu menatap lurus sungai dihadapannya tanpa melirik pemuda disampingnya yang kini menatapnya. Dan lama kelamaan hal tersebut membuat Kyungsoo risih.

"Kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya sarkastis, bola matanya bergulir menatap sepasang bola mata obsidian dihadapannya. Sayangnya Kyungsoo selalu mengambil langkah yang salah setiap matanya menatap iris kelam Kim Jongin.

"Tentu."

"Sial,"

Jongin, atau orang - orang memanggilnya Kai, mulai tertawa. Namun Kyungsoo menafsirkanya sebagai tawa mengejek yang selalu pemuda itu lakukan. Dan Kim Jongin telah masuk ke dalam daftar orang yang ingin ia goreng bersama ayam - ayam yang selalu dibeli Ibunya.

"Wajahmu manis, tapi sayangnya mulutmu tidak semanis wajahmu."

"Berisik."

Hening membuat Kyungsoo cukup penasaran mengapa pemuda ini diam. Biasanya Kim Jongin akan mengejeknya tanpa henti hingga Kyungsoo yang harus mengalah dan menyembunyikan dirinya di perpustakaan atau toilet.

"Aku serius." Dahi Kyungsoo mengerenyit, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan pemuda disampingnya. "Maksudmu?"

Terdengar helaan nafas, Jongin kini membawa matanya menatap sungai dihadapan mereka. Hening kembali sebelum ia berujar,

"Aku serius. Aku mengikutimu sejak upacara, melihatmu ragu - ragu kemana kau melangkah, dan aku tahu, kau membohongi Ibumu."

"Kau tidak tahu apapun, termasuk Aku membohongi Ibuku atau-"

"Aku mengetahuinya, Kyungsoo. Aku tahu. Termasuk bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Ayahmu dan bagaimana beliau memperlakukanmu. Kau bersamaku semenjak kita kecil, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin sarkastik, namun seringai dibibirnya menghilang saat wajah itu kini mentapnya dengan serius. Hingga perasaan kesal kini mulai muncul ke permukaan,

"Kau tidak tahu apapun."

"Aku mengetahuinya."

"Kau tidak-"

Kyungsoo tertegun, matanya membulat begitu Jongin menatapnya terlalu dalam hingga matanya hanya memantulkan sosoknya yang kini tersulut amarah.

"Ayahmu tidak mengakuimu, bukankah begitu-"

Kyungsoo muak, kesabaran yang telah ia pendam bertahun - tahun kini telah mencapai batasnya. Ia muak dengan apa yang selalu orang katakan tentang dirinya yang berbeda dari Ayahnya. Dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis dan amarah, Kyungsoo berdiri tegak dan menatap Jongin yang balas melihatnya dengan raut wajah yang Kyungsoo tidak ketahui.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun!" Kyungsoo menjerit, air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi bulatnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia telah mencapai batasnya.

"Kau tahu," Kyungsoo menghirup nafas sebelum mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan, Jongin menatapnya menanti apa yang ia hendak ucapkan. "Aku memang mempunyai Ayah yang dapat dibanggakan, kau juga. Tetapi kau mempunyai Ayah yang membanggakanmu,"

Jongin diam. Perlahan Kyungsoo melengkungkan sebuah senyuman kecut, "Tidak ada anak laki - laki yang ingin diabaikan Ayah mereka. Dan Aku merasa gagal,"

"Kau tidak diabaikan, Kyungsoo."

"Lalu kau sebut ini apa?!"

Angin berhembus kuat, dan hanya terdengar suara isak tangis Kyungsoo yang kini tak dapat dibendung lagi. Pemuda kecil itu mulai merasa seluruh tubuhnya ngilu, tubuhnya mulai tidak sejalan dengan hatinya yang terus bertahan.

Ia berjalan mendekati pembatas, pemuda itu menatap tanah dibawahnya yang berhadapan dengan sungai yang dalam dan dingin. Ia mulai membayangkan jika ia dapat menenangkan diri disana, tanpa siapapun yang dapat mengganggunya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, anak rambutnya terbang dengan nakalnya menggelitiki dahi. Ia memejamkan mata, dan tubuhnya mulai terasa ringan dan tanpa sadar tubuhnya terhuyung kedepan.

"Sedikit lagi, Kyungsoo. Bertahanlah, bukankah saat ini Ayahmu mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara bekerja keras dan bersabar? Hidupmu baru 17 tahun, dan bayangkan, berapa tahun Ayahmu bekerja keras hingga seperti sekarang?"

Hangat memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo, sepasang lengan melingkar di bahu dan pinggangnya. Kyungsoo menutup matanya saat mendengar hembusan nafas Jongin yang menyapu lehernya.

"Ayahmu memulai karir bisnisnya sejak ia berumur 17 tahun. Tanpa kuliah di universitas dan jatuh berkali - kali karena ditipu rekan bisnis, ia harus melanjutkan perusahaan Ayahnya karena kedua orang tua beliau meninggal karena pembunuhan berencana. Cobalah hitung, berapa tahun ia bersabar hingga kini ia mencapai puncak karirnya sekarang?"

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyungsoo,

"Aku mengetahuinya karena Ayahku menceritakannya padaku. Ayahmu adalah orang yang menjadikan Ayahku sukses seperti sekarang. Jangan menyalahkan Ayahmu, Kyungsoo. Ia mempunyai sifat yang tertutup hingga ia menjadi dingin seperti sekarang. Dan apakah kau tahu apa yang sering diucapkan Ayahmu saat ia berkunjung di kantor Ayahku?"

Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya, merasa tubuh yang direngkuhnya bergerak, Jongin melepaskan tautan lengannya untuk melihat pemuda itu berputar dan menatapnya.

"Anakku, Do Kyungsoo, adalah anugrah tuhan yang diberikan padaku dan Kyunghee."

Kyungsoo menangis, dan Jongin merengkuh kembali Kyungsoo agar ia menumpahkan seluruh tangisannya. Jongin terdiam saat mendengar tangis itu kian memilukan dan memecah telinga. Ia tahu seberat apa beban yang dibawa pundak kecil ini,

"Ayahmu hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu, Kyungsoo. Ia juga tidak pernah mendidikmu langsung karena ia ragu, jika ia akan melukaimu. "

"Apa kau mengetahui ini? Ayahmu hampir gagal dalam sebuah meeting dengan investor besar karena beliau selalu tidak fokus. Ia berulang kali menatap ponselnya, berharap ibumu memberi kabar, Apakah anak mereka dapat tetap bertahan?"

Kyungsoo meremas kemeja belakang Jongin dengan kuat, membuat kemeja itu kusut untuk kesekian kalinya. Hening, hanya terdengar deru angin dan tangisan Kyungsoo yang mulai mereda.

"Brengsek,"

Jongin terkejut, ia melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan menatap pemuda itu nyalang, "Ya! Kau tidak boleh—"

Kyungsoo memukulkan kepalan tangannya di dada Jongin, semakin lama dan ia menumpahkan kesalnya dengan memukul Jongin, "Kau brengsek, Kim Jongin! Kenapa kau memberitahukannya padaku hah?! Aku membencimu! Aku benci—"

Jongin tertawa keras, terang saja jika pemuda di depannya tengah malu. Kyungsoo selalu mengumpat untuk mengekspresikan rasa malunya. Rona merah di pipi, dan kepalan tangannya yang memukulnya tanpa tenaga. Jongin kembali menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Tawanya mengalun bersama dengan rengekan Kyungsoo,

"Aku membencimu!"

Jongin tidak dapat menahan senyumannya saat pemuda itu berucap benci padanya, saat lengan itu memeluknya begitu erat.

"Ya, kau 'membenciku' Do Kyungsoo."

888

Do Seungsoo menutup pintu utama rumahnya. Ia baru saja menghadiri _meeting_ dengan investor Jepang untuk perusahaan cabangnya. Rumah megah dan luasnya sepi. Jelas karena sekarang pukul 2 pagi, istri serta anaknya pasti sudah terlelap.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya sedikit lunglai akibat lelah yang ia derita. Pekerjaannya begitu menumpuk, dan tidak semua bawahannya dapat ia percaya kecuali Kim Dongwoo. Tubuhnya telah bertambah usia, dan membuatnya harus menemukan secepat mungkin penerus saat ia pensiun nanti.

Seungsoo menaiki anak tangga satu persatu, hingga ia berhenti di anak tangga ke sepuluh saat menyadari seseorang berdiri di bawah tangga.

"Abeoji,"

Seungsoo tidak bergeming. Ia tetap pada pendiriannya yang tidak berbalik ke belakang untuk menatap putranya yang kini berdiri dengan kaki bergetar.

"Apa abeoji pernah melihatku, untuk satu kali saja?"

Seungsoo tak menjawab, namun diamnya itu membuat anaknya yang berdiri di bawah tangga mulai terisak,

"Abeoji, aku belajar hingga larut hanya untuk membuatmu bangga. Aku menjatuhkan lawanku di olimpiade hanya untukmu, Abeoji. Aku.. Aku bahkan tidak menyantap makan siangku dan memilih membaca buku - buku tebal itu. Aku melakukan semua ini karena Aku ingin Abeoji melihatku."

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu, Abeoji. Aku tidak peduli jika setiap tahun Omonim yang membawa laporan hasil belajarku. Aku bahkan tidak peduli, jika Abeoji memilih rapat dengan investor dari Jepang itu daripada menghadiri upacara kelulusanku."

Seungsoo menghela nafasnya, detik kemudian ia mendengar jeritan anaknya saat kakinya mulai melangkahi anak tangga,

"Aku, Do Kyungsoo, adalah putramu Abeoji!"

Teriakan itu menggema di tengah luasnya rumah yang ia miliki. Seungsoo menutup matanya saat mendengar tangisan pilu anaknya. Seungsoo menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengucapkan sebait kata untuk putranya.

"Do Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo membuka telapak tangan yang semula menutupi kedua wajahnya, dan apa yang diucapkan Ayahnya membuatnya terbelalak dan memaksa air mata meluncur kembali dari kedua matanya.

"..kau adalah anugrah tuhan yang aku miliki."

Sesak di dadanya menghilang, dan Kyungsoo dapat melihat sosok Ayahnya yang berbalik menatapnya di atas tangga. Segaris senyum sosok Ayah yang ia rindukan tercipta untuknya.

"Bangunlah, Nak."

Kyungsoo tak dapat lagi membendung hatinya yang dibanjiri rasa bahagia. Begitu membuncah dan melimpah saat Ayahnya mengulurkan tangan dan Kyungsoo segera memeluk erat tubuh Ayahnya untuk pertama kalinya.

Kyungsoo menangis, ia menangis di pelukan Ayahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Appa."

Seungsoo menepuk kepala Kyungsoo saat putranya itu berucap demikian. Ia tersenyum pada sosok istrinya yang telah berurai air mata di balik dinding.

Kyungsoo menemukannya. Sosok Ayahnya yang ia rindukan selama ini.

888

Kim Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan angkuh di sebuah lorong perusahaan raksasa milik keluarga Do. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah lift, dan melangkah masuk ke dalam lift kosong tersebut. Ia menekan lantai dasar dan lift mulai meluncur.

Pintu lift terbuka saat ia berada di lantai 7. Jongin menunduk begitu mendapati sosok itu adalah Do Seungsoo.

Pintu lift kembali tertutup, lift itu mulai bergerak mengantarkan Jongin dan Do Seungsoo.

"Kau yang memberitahunya?" suara itu berujar dingin dan tegas, Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan,

"Ya, sajangnim."

Sosok itu berbalik, menatap Jongin dengan seringai yang menjadi senjata Do Seungsoo menjatuhkan lawan bisnisnya, "Aku harus menghukummu, anak nakal."

Jongin tersenyum kecil, dua sosok itu saling melempar seringai,

"Dengan senang hati, Do Sajangnim."

888

"Appaaa!"

Seungsoo menarik nafas dalam dan kembali mengambil korannya yang terjatuh, disampingnya istrinya kembali merangkai bunga. Seungsoo hendak menyeruput kopi nya kembali sebelum sepasang lengan pucat milik anaknya melingkari pundaknya.

Seungsoo tersenyum kecil saat putra satu satunya itu merengek manja dan meluluhkan sifat kerasnya. Tubuh kecil Kyungsoo kemudian menyelip di bawah lengannya. Seungsoo menepuk pucuk kepala Kyungsoo saat putranya menyerahkan lembaran kertas dihadapannya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu mengejutkan Appa dan Eomma?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, "Appa, Appa, aku diterima di SNU!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Seungsoo, Kyungsoo mengangguk "Tentu saja, Appa! Aku peraih nilai terbaik, meski ugh, berbeda satu angka dari Jongin, tapi aku peringkat satu seperti permintaan Appa!"

"Jadi Kai ada di bawahmu? Appa tidak percaya, anak itu…"

"Appa memanggilnya Kai?"

Seungsoo mencubit main main pipi tembam anaknya yang kini menggembung kesal, "Kenapa Appa memanggilnya dengan nama seperti itu? Aku cemburu, Appa. Eomma juga!" ujar Kyungsoo saat Ibunya tertawa halus mendengar ucapannya.

"Jadi, apa besok kita pergi ke Jepang?" tanya Kyungsoo

Kyunghee mengangguk, "Tentu, sayang."

"Aku mencari paspor dulu," Kyungsoo berlari dengan tawa riang. Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu terasa berada di mimpi, namun sayangnya kakinya yang tergelincir membuatnya sadar, jika Ayahnya melihatnya sekarang.

"Hati-hati, sayang!" Kyunghee berseru saat putranya bangkit berdiri dan kembali berlari menuju lantai atas. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap suaminya yang kini menyesap kopi nya dengan santai. Seakan tidak menyadari bahwa putranya baru saja jatuh tergelincir.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kyunghee.

Seungsoo yang menyadari pertanyaan itu terlontar padanya segera menyimpan cangkir kopi miliknya. Ia menaikan kaca mata bacanya yang sedikit melorot, "Kai dan Kyungsoo memiliki kecerdasan yang sama. Hanya saja Kyungsoo belum mempunyai pengalaman seperti Kai. Kurasa bocah itu sedikit mengalah pada Kyungsoo."

"Jadi, apa Kai yang memberitahukan Kyungsoo tentang hal itu?"

Seungsoo mengangguk, "Ya. Dan aku memberikannya sanksi atas tingkahnya selama ini pada anak kita. Kudengar ia sering mengejek Kyungsoo di sekolah. Tapi, meski sejahat apapun Kai padanya, bocah itu masih mencari cari Kai saat ia mempunyai masalah."

Dahi Kyunghee berkerut, "Sanksi?"

Seungsoo menyeringai, ia melemparkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah darah ke atas meja bulat di atasnya. Kyunghee menatap suaminya tak percaya, "A-Apa?"

"Anak itu berencana melakukannya di Jepang."

"Hah?"

_Engagement Invitation_

_Proud Of Family_

_Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo_

_Japan, 21 April 20xx_

A/N

Annyeonghaseyo! Fanfic Kaisoo untuk chingudeul, maaf ya absurd, kkk

Sebelumnya, Ryeong ingin ngucapin terimakasih yang sudah baca maupun review Fanfic Ryeong sebelumnya, maaf nggak bisa bales review nya satu-satu,

Tapi, kita bisa berteman kan? Ryeong on Facebook

Dan, jika berkenan, chingudeul mau baca FF Ryeong lainnya? Chingu bisa lihat di profil Ryeong, disana ada Fanfic Taoris couple dan Chanbaek. Untuk couple lain menunggu ya~

Maag Ryeong cuma bisa publish Oneshot saat ini, tapi ada kabar gembira buat chingu semua *iklan* Ryeong udah nyiapin sequel FF ini, kalau pembaca suka dan mau, Ryeong pasti publish!

Annyeong! *^▁^*


	2. Chapter 2 : I Always Beside You

I Always Beside You

Author : Ryeong

EXO Member : Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo

Disclaimer : EXO Belong to Themselves, Their Family and God.

888

Pagi di hari yang cerah diawal sebuah musim semi.

Kedua kakinya melangkah riang, meloncat - loncat di tengah genggaman sang Ibu. Ini hari pertama Kyungsoo sekolah. Meski jarak sekolahnya cukup jauh dari rumah, Ibu Kyungsoo mengantarkan putra satu satunya itu dengan menaiki bis dan berjalan kaki dari halte ke sekolahnya untuk melihat bunga yang baru saja mekar.

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti saat mendapati gerbang sekolah tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Kyunghee kemudian berjongkok untuk menatap wajah manis putranya.

Kyunghee merapikan kerah seragam Kyungsoo dan mengelus pipinya "Kyungsoo tidak boleh nakal dan harus menghormati Seonsaengnim. Jika nanti ada yang mengajak Kyungsoo berteman, katakan Kyungsoo akan menjadi teman mereka. Arrachi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk hingga rambutnya bergoyang pelan, "Arrachi! Tapi.. Eomma, kenapa Appa tidak mau mengantar Kyungsoo?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Appa bukan tidak mau sayang, tapi Appa harus membantu orang lain. Kyungsoo tidak mau kan, orang yang bekerja di perusahaan Appa kehilangan pekerjaan karena Appa tidak ada?" tanya Kyunghee, wanita cantik itu tersenyum saat putranya kini mulai tersenyum cerah.

"Nanti Eomma akan menjemputmu sayang. Jangan pergi kemana - mana setelah sekolahmu bubar."

Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju sekolahnya setelah mengecup pipi Ibunya. Tas berwarna hitam polos miliknya bergoyang saat ia melangkah begitu riang. Kyunghee terus memperhatikan anaknya hingga sebuah tangan kecil menarik pelan celananya.

Dihadapannya, seorang anak kecil seumuran Kyungsoo menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Kyunghee mengenalinya dan kembali berjongkok menatap anak laki laki yang memiliki tinggi lebih dari Kyungsoo,

"Ne, apa Bibi bisa membantumu, Kai?" Kyunghee tersenyum manis begitu anak bernama Kai itu memalingkan wajah, "Haebaragi?" tanyanya. Kyunghee mengerutkan dahinya sebelum menyadari apa yang dimaksud anak tersebut.

"Ah, Kyungsoo baru saja masuk. Ne, Kai. Apa Bibi boleh meminta tolong padamu?"

Anak laki-laki itu terlihat penasaran, "Apa itu, Bibi?"

"Uri Kyungsoo… tolong lindungi Kyungsoo, ne? Bibi khawatir anak-anak nakal akan menyakiti Kyungsoo. Apa Kai bisa melakukannya untuk Bibi?"

Anak laki - laki itu mengangguk dengan pasti, "Ne, Bibi."

Kyunghee tersenyum lembut, ia kembali berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Kai karena bel sudah berbunyi. Namun sebuah tarikan kembali menghentikannya, ia menemukan Kai menunduk, seakan takut menatapnya.

"Apa.. Bibi juga bisa menciumku?"

Kyunghee tertawa kecil, ia mengelus pipi Kai sebelum mengecupnya pelan. Anak laki - laki itu segera berlari setelah ia melakukan apa yang dipinta anak itu. Kyunghee kembali tertawa pelan saat menyadari pipi anak itu begitu memerah padam.

"Aigoo.."

.

.

.

"Ya, ikan koi."

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, heh, ikan koi?"

"Berisik!"

Kedua lengannya bersedekap di dada, mata tajam Kai menatap sosok yang ia panggil ikan koi. Pemuda itu mendengus pelan melihat tangan berbalut sarung tangan sintetis itu tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo, tanganmu bergetar bodoh." ujar Kai. Tentu saja ucapannya menyulut pemuda satu lagi, mata lebar layaknya ikan koi itu menatap Kai tajam.

"Kau menggangguku, Jongin bodoh." ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghela nafas pelan, "Kalau begitu aku pulang saja." ujarnya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari ruangan biologi kosong tersebut. Sayangnya ia kembali berhenti saat mendengar jeritan protes pemuda di belakangnya.

"Ya, Kai! Kau berjanji membantuku!"

Jongin mendesah perlahan, ia kembali memutar dan mendekati pemuda yang kini berdiri dengan memegang sebilah pisau bedah kecil. Jongin menepuk bahu Kyungsoo dan menghadapkan pemuda itu ke hadapan seekor katak yang siap dibedah. "Sekarang, lakukan apa yang tadi siang kau pelajari. Aku yakin otakmu masih memiliki memori yang bagus."

"Tapi.. kasihan kataknya," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kapan kau bisa membedah katak? Demi tuhan, Kyungsoo. Kau tahu, katak bukanlah binatang langka yang wajib kau lindungi. Populasi mereka masih banyak."

Kyungsoo menyikut pelan pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya dan membuat pemuda itu mengaduh pelan, wajahnya berubah sendu, "Tapi tetap saja.."

Kyungsoo menunduk, kepalanya menurun saat ia menatap seekor katak dihadapannya hingga sepasang lengan terulur dan menuntunnya untuk menggenggam pisau bedah dengan kuat.

Tangan Kai besar dan hangat, ia menggenggam tangan kecilnya dan menuntunnya untuk melakukan hal yang ia takuti sedari tadi, membedah katak.

Katak dihadapannya telah terbedah sempurna. Kyungsoo meringis menatap organ di dalam perut katak itu,

"Kau tahu? Posisi kita seperti di dalam drama yang sering ditonton Ibumu. Sayangnya kita melakukannya untuk membedah katak. Tapi kita bisa melanjutkannya, saat kau berbalik kau akan mencium- aargh!"

Sikutan seekor ikan koi terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Sepasang anak adam itu melangkah keluar dari gedung dengan label raksasa SM Junior High School. Langit telah berubah warna, hampir berwarna gelap seutuhnya. Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya untuk kemudian membuka isi pesan yang masuk ke inbox miliknya.

_Kyungsoo sayang, maaf Eomma tidak bisa menjemputmu hari ini. Nenekmu di Busan sedang sakit, dan Eomma tidak bisa menunda lagi untuk pergi ke sana. Untuk sementara, Kyungsoo bisa menaiki bis. Hati-hati sayang._

Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya, jemarinya hendak mengirimkan sebait kata untuk Ayahnya, namun ia urungkan kembali. Ayahnya pasti sibuk.

Disampingnya, Kai berjalan santai tanpa menyadari raut wajah pemuda itu berubah. Kedua insan itu berhenti di depan gerbang, tempat Ibu Kyungsoo biasa menjemputnya.

"Uh, Kai?" Kyungsoo berujar pelan, menghentikan langkah Kai yang hendak meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu berbalik dan mengerenyit begitu mendapati gestur aneh dari Kyungsoo.

Menyadari Kai hanya menatapnya, Kyungsoo menunduk sambil menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kai. Membiarkan pemuda itu membaca isi pesan yang dikirim Ibunya.

Kyungsoo semakin mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat kuat saat pemuda dihadapannya tidak merespon apapun. Namun sebuah tangan hangat kini menggenggam dan menuntunnya.

Kai membawanya ke sebuah halte dan menunggu sebuah bis yang akan mengantarkan mereka. Kai telah melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dan sekarang pemuda itu berdiri diam disampingnya.

Kyungsoo menatap jam di ponselnya, waktu memang telah larut. Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan hawa dingin dari angin malam. Semoga saja, ia bisa bertahan.

Sebuah bis berhenti tepat dihadapan mereka. Kyungsoo kini berjalan mengikuti pemuda yang satunya untuk duduk berdampingan di dalam bis.

Kai terkesan pendiam namun saat berbicara pemuda itu sama cerewetnya dengan Kyungsoo. Hanya pada Kyungsoo. Kai tidak pernah mengutarakan gagasannya dan lebih langsung melakukan praktek.

Sebuah jaket menutupi tubuhnya yang dingin, Kyungsoo mengenali jaket klub basket ini adalah milik Kai. Kyungsoo menutup matanya saat menghirup parfum Kai yang melekat dan membuatnya jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Kai memantulkan bola basket di tangannya dan melakukan shoot yang sukses masuk ke dalam ring.

Pemuda itu belum berniat untuk pulang, entahlah, Kai merasa malas jika ia pulang meski sekolah telah sepi.

Ia cukup kesal karena tidak menemukan teman ikan koi nya, presiden pendek itu, ia tidak menemukannya dimana pun di kelasnya pun tidak ada. Berani sekali pemuda pendek itu meninggalkannya.

Entah apa yang ada difikiran siswa SM High School hingga mereka menjatuhkan pilihan mereka pada Kyungsoo saat pemilihan presiden siswa. Tubuh mungil begitu, fikir Kai. Tapi ia juga hampir terpengaruh orasi seorang Do Koi Kyungsoo saat kampanye. Pemuda itu memang terbukti dapat membawa sekolah menjadi lebih baik meski ia harus masuk keluar rumah sakit karena kelelahan yang ia derita.

Tentu saja, Do Kyungsoo adalah putra Do Seungsoo yang memiliki pemikiran cerdas dan menurun pada putranya.

Kai kembali memantulkan bolanya di atas permukaan tanah hingga terhenti karena mendengar seruan seorang perempuan yang memanggil namanya.

"Jongin - sunbaenim! Jongin - sunbaenim!"

Seorang siswi tahun pertama itu berlari mendekatinya, siswi dengan name tage Kim Yoonmi itu telah berurai air mata,

"Presiden Do tenggelam, sunbaenim!"

Kai seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan siswi itu, namun ia mendapatkan penjelasannya saat ia berlari bersamanya menuju kolam renang indoor.

"Presiden Do sedang melakukan patroli di ruangan kolam renang indoor, sayangnya ia tidak mengetahui lantai kolam renang terlalu licin dan akhirnya tercebur ke kolam. Presiden Do tidak bisa berenang karena kolam terlalu dalam."

Kai membuka pintu dengan keras matanya menatap nyalang setiap kolam renang dihadapannya. Siswi tahun pertama disampingnya itu segera berlari menuju kolam tempat Kyungsoo tenggelam.

"Disini sunbaenim!"

Kai tidak mempercayai indra penglihatannya saat matanya memantulkan bayangan pemuda kecil itu disana. Ia segera terjun dan menyelamatkan pemuda yang tidak sadarkan diri itu.

Kai membawanya ke pinggir kolam dan Yoonmi membantunya untuk membaringkan Kyungsoo. Siswi itu segera menyentuh pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Sunbaenim, denyut nadi Presiden Do lemah!"

Kai tidak mampu berkata apapun, ia segera mendekati Kyungsoo yang terbaring. Benar saja, denyut nadi pemuda itu terlalu lemah.

Kai dengan gusar membuka kancing seragam kemeja Kyungsoo. Ia segera menekan dada pemuda itu dan melakukan CPR. Tidak ada respon apapun, Kai segera membuka mulut Kyungsoo dan memberikan nafas buatan.

"Ayolah, Kyungsoo!"

Kai kembali menekan dada Kyungsoo. Disampingnya, Yoonmi kembali berlinang air mata. Dengan frustasi, Kai memberikan nafas buatan untuk kesekian kalinya. Tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak memompa dada Kyungsoo,

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo!"

Kai menundukan kepala, ia menangkup kedua pipi dingin Kyungsoo ditangannya. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekati wajah Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibirnya.

Kai segera melepasnya saat pemuda itu akhirnya terbatuk perlahan dan memuntahkan air. Kedua kelopak matanya kini terbuka dan menatap sekelilingnya.

"Kai.." ucapnya lemah sebelum kembali menutup mata.

"Tenanglah, dia hanya pingsan. Ia kelelahan." ujar Kai saat Yoonmi mulai panik melihat Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri kembali.

"Yoonmi-ssi, tolong ambilkan seragam olahraga Kyungsoo di lokernya. Aku Kyungsoo ke Unit Kesehatan." ujar Kai yang diangguki siswi itu. Kai segera menggendong Kyungsoo saat gadis itu berlari.

Kai membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di ranjang dan kemudian menyelimuti tubuhnya yang kini tanpa busana. Sebuah ketukan di pintu dan Kai mendapati gadis bernama Yoonmi itu telah tiba sambil membawa tas miliknya dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku membawa tas Presiden Do dan tas Sunbaenim. Maaf jika lancang."

"Tidak, kau melakukan hal yang benar, Yoonmi-ssi. Sekarang, aku akan mengganti pakaian Presiden Do. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan menunggu di luar."

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Ah, tidak sunbaenim. Dan, tolong Sunbaenim juga mengganti seragam agar tidak jatuh sakit." ujarnya.

Kai tersenyum kecil, membuat gadis itu merona "Terimakasih, Yoonmi-ssi."

Kai mendudukan Kyungsoo di kursi penumpang di mobilnya, ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada pemuda itu sementara Yoonmi menyimpan tas milik sunbaenimnya di belakang.

"Ah, Yoonmi-ssi?"

"Ne, sunbaenim?"

Kai menepuk puncak kepala Yoonmi, gadis itu kemudian merona. Kai hanya terkekeh kecil, "Terimakasih, Yoonmi-ah. Kau gadis hebat,"

Yoonmi tertawa renyah, "Jadi, Jongin-oppa?" Kai mengangguk, "Sama-sama. Dan tolong jaga Presiden Do. Saya pamit dulu, Oppa."

Kai menatap kepergian gadia itu yang kini memasuki mobil jemputannya. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan mobil hitamnya segera melesat meninggalkan sekolah. Kini, Kai menatap pemuda kecil yang tertidur di mobilnya.

"Hukuman untukmu, Presiden Do."

"Tidak bisa, Kai. Kau tahu, aku harus turun langsung memantau lapangan. Aku tidak bisa hanya menyuruh anggota divisi."

Perdebatan alot itu semakin memanas. Jam belajar tengah kosong dan penghuni kelas Jongin serta Kyungsoo hanya menatap keduanya yang tengah bersitegang. Kai meminta agar tugas Kyungsoo di ambil alih bawahannya, sedangkan Kyungsoo bersikeras untuk melakukannya.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo, pemuda itu terlalu keras kepala. Jelas jika pemuda itu hampir kehilangan nyawanya kemarin.

"Anggota setiap divisi bukan hanya satu, Kyungsoo! Mereka punya 10! Kemana pemeritahanmu yang memiliki 50 anggota, hah?"

Kai berseru, ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi saat Kyungsoo membalas ucapannya, "Kau tidak tahu apapun, Kim Jongin! Kau sama sekali bukan bawahanku, atau anggota divisi!"

Pemuda itu hanya diam, tak membalas argumen Kyungsoo lagi. Sebaliknya, pemuda itu hanya menatap Kyungsoo dingin, "Baiklah, aku memang tidak tahu apapun. Itu bukan urusanku."

Kyungsoo hanya membelalakan mata saat Kai pergi keluar dari ruangan kelasnya. Kai tidak pernah meninggalkan Kyungsoo meski ia marah. Kali ini, Kai bahkan tidak membalas argumennya. Pemuda mungil itu berdiri tanpa ekspresi, salah satu rekannya mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya. Ia menemukan Baekhyun, anggota divisinya,

"Kai benar, Kyungsoo. Bukankah kau mempunyai banyak anggota untuk patroli sekolah? Dengan senang hati kami pasti melakukan apa yang Presiden kami perintah. Lagi pula, kami tidak ingin memberatkanmu, Kyungsoo. Itu lah gunanya sebuah organisasi. Bekerja sama dan saling mempercayai satu sama lain."

Kyungsoo merasa tertampar oleh ucapan Baekhyun, ia benar, ia harus mempercayai anggotanya. Namun masalahnya kali ini bukan itu. Pemuda itu kini menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah dan dengan cepat melesat keluar ruangan kelas untuk mencari Kai.

Ia menemukannya, Kai yang sedang berbaring di sebuah bangku di atap sekolahnya. Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari, ia tahu, Kai berpura - pura tidak menyadari ia ada disana. Kyungsoo kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup.

"Kai, maafkan aku." ujar Kyungsoo yang tidak di anggapi apapun oleh Kai. Pemuda itu hanya menutup matanya dan tak menggubrisnya.

"Aku tahu, Kai. Aku akan mempercayai anggotaku sekarang. Tapi jangan begini, Kai." lirihnya.

Kai tahu, Kyungsoo menyesali perbuatannya. Tapi apa yang menjadi urusan pemuda mungil itu juga menjadi urusannya. Ia memang egois, tapi itu memang semata - mata untuk melindungi Kyungsoo.

"Kai! Jangan mengabaikanku!"

Kai terlonjak saat mendengar pemuda itu menjerit dan tangisnya pecah. Ia segera berlari memeluk Kyungsoo.

Presiden Do manja yang tidak suka dibaikan.

"Ssh, aku tidak mengabaikanmu Kyungsoo."

Tangis pemuda itu masih terdengar, dan Kai hanya menepuk pucuk kepala Kyungsoo perlahan.

"Kau membuatku takut, Kai bodoh!"

"Ya, ya, dan kau Presiden Manja."

.

.

.

Sinar mentari menyapu pipi Kyungsoo, membuat pipi putih itu merona untuk kesekian kalinya. Pemandangan di depannya bukanlah sesuatu yang berlebihan, namun bagi Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin yang _topless _dihadapannya menjadi masalah baginya.

"Ya! Pakai bajumu, bodoh!"

Kyungsoo berseru protes, sedangkan pemuda yang diprotes olehnya menaikan alisnya sedemikian rupa. Berfikir apakah pemuda itu bodoh atau terlalu pintar sehingga dia menjadi bodoh?

"Heh, kau harus membuka pakaianmu di onsen, bodoh."

Pemandian air panas atau onsen menjadi tempat melepas penat setelah mereka tiba di Jepang, dan Kai memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat yang tepat. Apalagi setelah suneung yang baru saja mereka lewati dan juga perusahaannya, dan acara pertunangannya..

Mendengar respon Kai, putra Do Seungsoo itu hanya duduk di tepian kolam dengan handuk besar yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sedangkan Kai, pemuda itu telah melepaskan handuknya dan berendam di pinggir kolam.

"Hei, Kyungsoo, kau tidak berendam?" tanya Kai. Ia menatap pemuda itu yang kini gelagapan dengan darah yang naik dan berkumpul di wajahnya.

"Aku.. aku.." ucap Kyungsoo terbata. Ia menatap liar pemandangan dihadapannya, berusaha tidak menatap bahu lebar yang terkespos dihadapannya. Pipinya semakin memerah padam kala bertatap mata dengan Kai.

Kai menyeringai, "Kau mesum sekali, Presiden Do."

"Ya! Siapa yang kau bilang mesum, heh?" ujarnya tidak terima. Kyungsoo semakin merapatkan handuknya saat Kai menatapnya seolah menelanjanginya.

Kai memalingkan wajahnya, menatap bebatuan yang memancarkan air panas dan uap yang mengepul, begitu juga dengan bilik pembatas pemandian, "Tidak akan ada orang lain disini, Aku sudah memesannya khusus hanya untuk kita." Ujar Kai.

Tak lama kemudian, derap langkah terdengar dari belakang bahunya, Kai tidak berani untuk berbalik. Sayangnya, air panas di pemandian ini tidak sepanas punggung putih milik Do Kyungsoo yang saat ini memunggunginya.

"Kyungsoo.." lirihnya.

"U-uh, Kai.." gumam Kyungsoo, Kai meresponnya dengan gumaman kecil.

"Aku.. aku.. malu, bodoh."

Ngomong-ngomong, Kyungsoo tidak tahu rencana pertunangannya. Dan acara itu akan diselenggarakan besok. Begitu juga undangan yang telah disebar. Tetapi, hingga saat ini, 24 jam dari acara tersebut Kai belum siap untuk menjadikan pemuda dihadapannya ini terikat dengannya.

Kai tidak meragukan perasaannya lagi, tetapi ia belum siap dengan respon Kyungsoo. Apalagi ini terlalu mendadak baginya.

Kai beringsut maju, kedua lengannya kini meraih pinggir pinggang pemuda itu pelan. Ia dapat merasakan kulit dibawah telapak tangannya menegang, ia menunduk untuk berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, kau.. ingin kupeluk?" bukannya untuk meminta persetujuannya, Kai justru menanyakan hal tersebut. Kedua lengan Kai masih berada di pinggir pinggang Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan pertanyaan pemuda di belakangnya, namun pemuda itu juga tidak bisa menolaknya. Kyungsoo merespon pertanyaann Kai dengan mengangguk pelan, "Em,"

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya saat sepasang lengan melingkar dengan erat di pinggangnya. Wajahnya telah merona sedemikian rupa saat merasakan kulit yang bersinggungan dengannya. Kai tidak menyisakan jarak sedikitpun darinya, hal ini membuat fikiran Kyungsoo melayang.

Helaan nafas panas milik Kai terasa menggelitik leher Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher nya. Kyungsoo meringis saat bibir pemuda itu bergerak gerak kecil di atasnya.

"Kai—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo terdiam, matanya terbuka lebar mendengar pernyataan pemuda yang telah bersamanya bertahun-tahun. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka bahwa..

…perasaannya akan terbalas.

"Kyungsoo…" panggil Kai saat tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Kyungsoo seraya membalik tubuh pemuda kecil itu agar menatapnya, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya,

Kai tahu arti dari tatapan itu.

Mata Kyungsoo terpejam saat Kai tidak ingin membuat jarak lagi, air di sekitarnya beriak saat Kai memberinya sebuah ciuman pertama dalam hidupnya.

Bibir pemuda itu tidak bergerak diatasnya, hanya menyapu lembut bibir Kyungsoo. Melabuhkan rasa yang ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun hanya untuk Kyungsoo,

Kai tidak ingin menahannya lagi, kedua lengannya mengetat di pinggang Kyungsoo dan mendorong lembut bibir dihadapannya. Merayunya kedalam sebuah lumatan dalam,

_Aku, Do Kyungsoo, tidak akan melupakan hari ini seumur hidupku._

FIN

A/N

Huhuhu :') Otte?

Ah, sebelumnya Author mengucapkan terimakasih kepada reader yang telah bersedia membaca dan tentunya author bangga untuk reader yang bersedia review untuk FF author sebelumnya. Meski sedikit kecewa dengan respon yang tidak sesuai harapan, tetapi Ryeong sudah berjanji untuk mempublish sequel.

Ngomong-ngomong, apakah ini sudah termasuk kategori sequel? Awalnya, Ryeong fikir ini sequel, tapi setelah berfikir lagi, Apa ini termasuk sequel bukan ya? Tapi untuk itu Ryeong serahkan kepada chingudeul semua.

Adapun pertanyaan yang masuk di Review, sebelumnya maaf A/N nya panjang yaa..

Q : Kyunghee (Nama Eomma Kyungsoo) itu bukannya nama universitas?

A : Hehe, awalnya Author juga berfikir seperti itu. Tetapi meski begitu tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk menjadikannya nama? Ryeong fikir, nama itu cukup manis untuk nama Eomma Kyungsoo. Terimakasih telah mengingatkan Author untuk ini :)

Q : Penname Author Ryeong, apa Author itu ELF atau EXO-L?

A : Ne, Penname Author memang Ryeong karena Author memang suka Ryeowook SJ. Tetapi, Author juga suka EXO. Kenapa tidak buat FF dengan cast Ryeowook? Well, bagi Author, tidak semua bias bisa dicurahkan kedalam sebuah FF. Untuk saat ini, Ryeowook-oppa menjadi panutan Author. Dan karena Ryeong suka menulis, dan saat ini sedang gencarnya suka FF dengan cast EXO. Untuk itu, jangan salah paham ya :) Author tidak hanya suka satu idol, tetapi idol lainnya. Author selalu mengapreasiasi kegigihan mereka dan kerja keras mereka untuk menjadi terkenal tidak hanya di Korea, tetapi juga ke Indonesia dan dapat menghibur kita semua.

Q : Jangan oneshot terus..

A : Well, meski ini bukan kategori pertanyaan tapi Ryeong wajib menjawabnya.

Ne, Ryeong sadar jika Ryeong hanya publish oneshot. Terus, kapan FF berchapter nya? Mungkin Ryeong berbeda dengan Author lain, untuk membuat FF berchapter Ryeong merasa wajib untuk menyelesaikannya hingga tamat dulu. Karena kalau udah di publish dan belum final, Ryeong takut jika FF Ryeong nanti discontinued atau bahkan kena WB akut. Nah, Ryeong akan menamatkan FF nya dulu lalu nanti di publish secara bertahap dan nantinya tidak mengecewakan chingudeul semua.

Untuk itu, Ryeong berterimakasih atas saran dan kritik yang telah masuk. Ryeong akan berusaha untuk membuat FF yang lebih baik lagi :)


End file.
